


[FFF4M] 3 sexy Christmas carollers sing XXXmas carols while pleasuring you

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Cowgirl, F/M, bisexual college girls, fuck while moaning Christmas carols, scissoring around your cock, topless pillow fight, triple lick and suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Three sexy Christmas carollers in skimpy Santa outfits find out you’re spending Christmas alone so they decide to cheer you up with a “special” show.





	[FFF4M] 3 sexy Christmas carollers sing XXXmas carols while pleasuring you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers:  
> 1\. Don’t worry too much about the singing. It’s okay to sing out of tune or out of sync with each other, coz it’s more about MOANING the lyrics than actual singing.  
> 2\. All SFX are optional, script works just fine without them. But feel free to add in your own.  
> 3\. Feel free to change up dialogue or words to fit your natural style, but TRY to keep the dirty talk as is, IMHO it adds a layer of hot. There’s lots of *GIGGLE* and *LAUGH* prompts, but go with what feels natural to you.  
> 4\. Have fun!
> 
> All characters are 18+ years of age.

**TITLE: [FFF4M] 3 sexy Christmas carollers sing XXXmas carols while pleasuring you [bisexual college girls] [topless pillow fight] [scissoring around your cock] [triple lick and suck] [cowgirl fuck while] [moaning Christmas carols] [optional requests - 4th wall break]**

**The Sexy Carollers**   
**\---------------**

  * Christabel or [CHRIS] - friendly, girl-next-door voice. She wears a Santa hat.
  * Mirabelle or [MIRA] - sultry, seductive voice. She dons a green Christmas Elf hat.
  * Kittybelle or [KITTY] - UwU voice. She wears lighted reindeer antlers.



**SCRIPT**   
**\------**

**[ALL 3 GIRLS SHIVERING, TEETH CHATTERING]**

[KITTY] Oooo... I’m so c..c..cold...

[MIRA] Who’s br..br..bright idea was it to wear such skimpy Santa outfits?

[CHRIS] It was your idea, Mira. *GIGGLE*... “Just short skirts and bikini bras!”

Ooooh, it’s too cold...

[KITTY] And thigh highs! At least my thighs are warm.

[MIRA] *LAUGH* Okay, okay, maybe it wasn’t the best idea.

Well, let’s try one more house and then go home before our tits freeze off.

[CHRIS] Here’s our next stop! Ooooh it looks so warm and cozy inside! I hope they invite us in.

[MIRA] Okay, girls, let’s do our best. Remember we’re here to spread the Christmas cheer... Ohh, so cold!

Ready?

  
**[ALL 3 GIRLS SINGING IN SHIVERING TONE, TEETH CHATTERING]**

Siiiilent night... 

Hoooo...ly night...

Alllll... is calm...

Alll is bbrrr...righttt...

Rounnnddd... Yon virrrrgin...

***SFX: DOOR OPENS***

[MIRA] Oh! Merry Christmas, sir! We’re so sorry our singing is not at our best. It’s just too cold and...

Ooh, really? You’re inviting us in? Oh, you’re such a kind person!

[KITTY] Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. Yours is the first house to invite us in all night.

[CHRIS] Do we leave our shoes here? Okay. No, we didn’t bring our jackets *LAUGH*

  
[ALL 3 GIRLS] Ooooh... Wow...

  
[MIRA] Oh, sir, your house is SO cozy and Christmassy. Can we sit by the fire?

[KITTY] Ohhh, so pretty! The twinkling lights, the beautiful tree, all the stockings and shiny balls...

[CHRIS] Oh my god, sir, your rug is so fluffy! Can I lie down on it? Mmmmmm...

[KITTY] I wanna lie down, too. And why’d you have so many pillows! Oooo, so soft and fluffy!

  
[MIRA] Oh, don’t be shy, sir, come and cuddle with us on the rug. Come on.

[KITTY] Mmm... you don’t mind us hugging you right? You’re so kind for inviting us in.

[CHRIS] Mmmm... thank you for saving us from the cold. Oooh, I can’t stop shivering still. Won’t you hug me closer, sir?

[MIRA] *GIGGLE* You don’t mind three pretty college girls rubbing themselves all over you, right? We’re just trying to get warm.

[KITTY] Do you like our cute little bikini bras and skirts? Our bikinis are so tiny.

[CHRIS] Oh, look at all the goosebumps on our skin. Would you rub our arms and legs, sir? And our... chest *GIGGLE*

[MIRA] *GIGGLE* Oh, you can see our pokeys. Hope you don’t mind, sir. It’s just the cold.

[ALL 3 GIRLS SOFT MOANING] Ahhhh...

  
[CHRIS] Mmmm... I could just fall asleep like this, snuggled up with you all.

[MIRA] Mmmm... me, too. Do you... live alone, sir? Are you expecting company?

[KITTY] You’re all by yourself? For Christmas? Oh no... *KISS* Well, don’t worry, sir. You got three girls to keep you company now.

[MIRA] *KISS* Mmmm... you mean we get you ALL to ourselves? Oooh, Christmas has come early for us this year.

Ooo... all of a sudden I’m feeling all... tingly *GIGGLE*.

[CHRIS] Ooo... me too. It’s a good thing we’re wearing so little. I’m starting to get kinda warm. *GIGGLE*

Mmm... you’re SO nice to hug, sir, like a big, cuddly teddy bear.

[KITTY] Hey, stop hogging him. I wanna... Mmmphh... get closer, too. 

Oops, my bra almost came off *GIGGLE*.

You don’t mind us wearing so little, right, sir? Coz, I love feeling your hand all over my bare skin.

[MIRA] Mpphhh... hey, you two, quit pushing. We’re supposed to share.

[KITTY & CHRIS GIGGLE]

  
[MIRA] Alright, you know what? There’s only one way to settle this. Winner gets him.

[KITTY & CHRIS] What? How?

[MIRA] ... Pillow Fiiiiight! *LAUGH*

  
[ALL 3 GIRLS LAUGHING & SCREAMING PLAYFULLY ] 

***SFX: SOFT PILLOW THUMPS**

[MIRA] Ooof...! Ooooh I’ll get you for that *LAUGHING*

[CHRIS] Take that! *LAUGHING* Oh, sir, grab a pillow and join in!

[KITTY] Ooof! Sir! You like bullying little girls huh? *LAUGHING* 

[MIRA] Hey... Ohhh, my top is coming off! *LAUGHING*

[CHRIS] Haha serves you... Oii! Stop pulling my top off! *LAUGHING*

[KITTY] Oh, sir, look at my two naughty friends, they’re... Hey, don’t pull my bikini! *LAUGHING* 

[MIRA] *LAUGHING* Okay, okay, stop... I don’t think our kind host appreciates three topless girls in his home.

[CHRIS] Erm... I’m not so sure... judging from his... bulge. *GIGGLE* 

[KITTY] Oh, sir, do you like our tits? *GIGGLE* Why didn’t you say so, we’d have gladly shown them to you earlier.

[CHRIS] Oooh, just sit there, we’ll rub our tits all over your face *GIGGLE* 

  
[ALL 3 GIRLS MOANING SOFTLY ] 

[CHRIS] Uhhhh... You like our soft tits, sir? All pressed around your face... 

Mmmmm... do we smell good? Oooo, yeah, rub your nose in our tits and breathe in...

[KITTY] Ooo, do you like my perfume? Here... smoosh your face between my soft tits...

Aren't they so soft and smooth? Do you like how I smell?

[MIRA] Ohh, my nipples are so hard... but I don’t think it’s the cold...

Ohh, sir, stick out your tongue... flick my nipples... oh, fuckk...

[KITTY] Ooo, don’t forget mine, sir... they need a good sucking... 

Ooh my god, yes... lick and suck my nipples... Fuckkk...

[ALL 3 GIRLS MOANING SOFTLY ] 

  
[CHRIS] Mmmm... kiss me, sir... *SLOPPY KISS* Put your tongue in my mouth... uh-huh...

[MIRA] Don’t be shy, sir... give my your hand... feel under my skirt... Ohhh fuckk...

My thong is soaking wet... oh, god sir, your fingers feel so good!

[KITTY] Ohh, sir, can I have your hand, too? I’m just gonna pull my thong to the side and...

Ohhh fuckkk, sir... I love how you’re touching my cunny... you’re making it so wet...

[CHRIS] Ooo, too bad you only have two hands... *SLOPPY KISS* Sir, would you tongue kiss me?

No, I mean on my “other” lips... *GIGGLE*

Yes, I want you to French kiss my wet pussy. Will you do that for me, sir?

Oh, good. Just lie down, sir, let me straddle your face and... pull my thong to the side, it’s stretchy...

... ohhh god... oh, lick my pussy! Fuckk...

[MIRA] Ohh sir, can I slide your hand under my thong... ohhh god, you’re rubbing my cunt so good... fuckkk...

[KITTY] Ohh, please sir, stick your finger in my cunny. Ohh fuck... yess, yes... In and out... ohh...

[CHRIS] *SQUEAL* Oooh, you’re licking my asshole... fuckkk... oh god, sir... back to front... yess... up to my clit... and back down again... Oh god!

[ALL 3 GIRLS KEEP MOANING FOR A WHILE ] 

  
[MIRA] Ohhh... girls, st..stop before we cum too much. I think it’s our turn to pleasure our kind host.

[KITTY] Oh, god, I came on his fingers twice...

[CHRIS] Oh I came so many times on his beautiful tongue.

[MIRA] Are you ready for your first song, sir? We’ll gonna do our “extra special” version for you.

[ALL 3 GIRLS GIGGLE]

  
[MIRA] It’s called “Santa Claus is coming’ to town”.

  
[SING IN A SOFT, WHISPERY OR MOANING TONE]

[CHRIS] It goes like this... “You better watch out”... mmmm... your cock is so hard...

[KITTY] “You better not cry”... Oooo, just pulling off your pants...

[MIRA] “You better not pout, I’m telling you why”... and pulling your cock out...

[CHRIS] Oooh, Santa Claus is REALLY coming to town *GIGGLE*

[KITTY] Oh, sir... your cock is sooo yummy. Can we taste it? Please sir? Please?

[MIRA] Oh my god, thank you sir... mmmmm... so much pre-cum...

[ALL 3 GIRLS LICKING & SUCKING SOUNDS] 

  
[CHRIS] Oh, “he’s making a list”... *SUCKING SOUNDS*

[KITTY] Mmmm... “He’s checking it twice”... *SUCKING SOUNDS*

[MIRA] Ahhh “Gonna find out”... *SUCKING SOUNDS*... “who’s naughty or nice”...

[ALL 3 GIRLS LICKING & SUCKING SOUNDS] 

  
[CHRIS] Oh, sir, don’t cum yet. Can we do my favourite song now? I wanna do my favourite song!

[MIRA] Oh, yes! Sir, just lie there and enjoy, Chris and I will perform this song for you.

[KITTY] No, what about me? I wanna sing too!

[CHRIS] Kitty, you get to do the last song by yourself, how about that? A solo performance!

[KITTY] Oh, yay! Okay!

  
[MIRA] Sir, for this song, we need to remove our skirts and thongs. You don’t mind, do you? We’ll just keep our cute stockings on, and our hats. 

[CHRIS] Oooo, do you like naked bodies, sir? All naked except for our stockings and Santa hat? Oh my god, I’m getting so horny...

[MIRA] Mmmm, do you like our shaved pussies, sir? They’re so wet and shiny. *GIGGLE* All your fault, sir.

[CHRIS] Oooh, we’re just gonna rub our bare cunts ... up and down your cock... like this, and... oh god, your cock is so hard...

Mmm... and we’ll just... oh... sing...

  
**[SING IN A SOFT, WHISPERY OR MOANING TONE]**

***SFX: Wet sounds**

[CHRIS] “Rocking around”... ohhh... “the Christmas tree”... oh fuck...

”At the Christmas”... oh god... “party hop”... ahhhh... my pussy feels so good...

[MIRA] “Mistletoe hung"... sweet Jesus... "where you can see”... oh, you’re making my cunt so slippery, sir...

“Every couple tries to stop”... oh fucking christ...

[CHRIS] “Rocking around”... fuckkk... “the Christmas tree”... oh my god, so good...

”Let the Christmas spirit”... oh shit... “ring”...

[MIRA] “Later we’ll have some”... oh god... “pumpkin pie”... fuck, rubbing my clit so hard on your cock...

“And we’ll do some”... oh I’m cumming... “carol..carol...” Oh god, oh god!...

[MIRA AND CHRIS ORGASM LOUDLY] 

  
[MIRA] *GIGGLE* Oh my god, we never seem to finish our songs.

Don’t worry, sir, Kitty will now do a solo performance for you, while we sit by your face and play with our pussies.

[KITTY] Ooooh, I’m so excited. Watching you guys made me so horny, my cunny is dripping!

Sir, I’ll just strip off everything too, but I’ll gonna put on my special reindeer antlers. Hope you like it! *GIGGLE*

Now, just gonna straddle you... and... ohhh... slowly grind on your cock...

  
**[KITTY SINGS IN A SOFT, WHISPERY OR MOANING TONE]**  
 **[MIRA & CHRIS MOAN SOFTLY IN BACKGROUND]**

*SFX: Wet sounds

[KITTY] “Dashing through the snow”... oh god... My clit is so swollen.

“In a one horse open sleigh”... Mmmmm... I love your cock, sir...

“Over the fields we go”... oh, sir, can I fondle your balls while I grind my pussy on you?

“Moaning all the way”... Oh Jesus...

“Bells on bobtails ring”... oh fuckkk...

“Making spirits bright”... oh god, can I fuck you now, sir? Please, I wanna fuck you.

Ohhh... you’re so big in my little cunny... oh fuckkk!

*SFX: Wet + slow humping sounds

“What fun it is”... ahhh... “to ride”... Oh fuckk... “and sing”... ahhh...

“A sleighing song tonight”... oh my god...

“Jingle bells”... oh fuckkk... “Jingle bells”... Oh Jesus...

“Jingle all the way”... holy fuck, I’m gonna cum...

“Oh what fffuckkk”... Cum with me, sir... please...

Oh, cum inside me sir... 

Shoot your hot sperm inside my cunny... oh god...

Yes, yes yes... let me milk your cock... Oh god, cum in me...

I’m coming... Fuckkkk...

Fuck... yes... yes...

[KITTY ORGASM LOUDLY] 

[ALL 3 GIRLS GIGGLE]  


[MIRA] Oh god, did you cum hard, sir? Oh, so glad you did...

Let’s snuggle and sleep by the fire... and later...

[CHRIS]... *GIGGLE* later we’ll take requests, sir. 

[ALL 3 GIRLS DEEP SIGH...]

_**[OPTIONAL - YOU CAN INCLUDE THIS IF YOU WANT TO “PERFORM* ADDITIONAL FOLLOW UP AUDIO*]** _

[CHRIS] Just leave a comment to say which one of us you’d like to sing for you and which Christmas song you’d like.

[MIRA] We’ll try our best to accommodate the most popular requests but please know it’s not a guarantee.

[KITTY] We’d love to hear from you!

[ALL 3 GIRLS] Muaaah! Merry Christmas!

  
* It’s basically just moaning the chosen song in a short sexy scene.

/scriptend


End file.
